


Cirque des Perdus

by Mayor_Ravioli



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: F/M, i literally came up with this while at work, the circus au no one asked for, there might be more pairings and characters added in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 13:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayor_Ravioli/pseuds/Mayor_Ravioli
Summary: After losing the love of his life, Count Bleck knows that he has to find her again. Recruiting the help of five unlikely allies, Count Bleck forms the Cirque des Perdus in hopes in finding her again.





	Cirque des Perdus

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! And welcome to this fanfic I randomly came up with while at work. I’m not going to lie, when I first thought this up it was literally just me thinking “what if count bleck and his crew were a part of the Berry Big Circus from Phoenix Wright” for some reason and it became this.  
> I don’t know why.   
> Also, just a warning before hand. This might be a Mario fanfiction, but it is a Super Paper Mario fanfiction. There are going to be some dark stuff in this. I will have trigger warnings at the beginning of each chapter if there’s something in there that might be triggering for some people. And if you find something you think I should warn people about, that I didn’t make a warning for, make sure to tell me straight away so I can put the warning in for those who need it.  
> That being said, I hope you all enjoy!

Once upon a time, there lived a young boy by the name of Blumiere. He was a very sheltered child, with a father who refused to let his son experience anything that wouldn’t help him inherit the family enterprise. He had his son homeschooled by the strictest of teachers, and made it so that the boy rarely ever left the house. 

It was no life for anyone to live. 

One day, after Blumiere had turned from boy to man, the cook took pity on him, and snuck him out of the house to see the circus that had just arrived in town. Once they were there, Blumiere was amazed by all the sights and colors that surrounded him. The acts enchanted him, and for the first time in his eighteen years of life, Blumiere truly felt alive. 

After the show, the cook let Blumiere explore the circus. He caught sight of the many animals that were a part of the show, and watched as the acts laughed, and even spoke to some of the guests. 

It was then that Blumiere ran into a young girl named Timpani. 

Timpani had come to the circus with her parents, and had a dream of becoming an acrobat. A dream that she was determined to make true. As the two talked, and explored the circus together, sparks seemed to fly between the two.

It was on that day that their tragedy started, as they made plans to meet at a park the next day.

For weeks the two would meet together at the part, laughing, and enjoying each other’s company. And almost as quick as a wink, they fell in love. 

However, one day, Blumiere’s father found out. He banned his son from ever seeing Timpani again, believing her to be a distraction and not a suitable wife for his heir. However, the two lovers were determined to see each other, and despite the ban they found ways to meet again.

Until one day, Timpani disappeared.

Heartbroken, Blumiere could do nothing but watch as search parties, and alerts went out in hopes of finding her. Watching as Timpani’s grieving parents cried, and prayed for their daughter to come home. All he could do was watch, knowing without a doubt, that his father had something to do with his beloved’s disappearance

Blumeire’s heart grew cold, and on the day of his father’s death he took the company his father spent years building, and threw it away. He left his old life and his old name. Determined to find his lost love, and to never lose her again.


End file.
